French Quarter Massacre
' French Quarter Massacree' is the fifteenth episode of the eighth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Tonight TAPS investigates one of the most haunted bars in the city and the site of one of the worst hate crimes in history: The Jimani Massacre. It's a forgotten tragedy that needs to be resolved so that the deceased may rest in peace. God speed to the Ghost Hunters. June 24, 1973: An arsonist set fire to the Jimani Lounge. It killed 32 men. People were desperately trying to climb out the windows but couldn't escape. Making it worse was that because the victims were part of the gay community many of the bodies were never claimed because family members were embarrassed. Not many people were interested in solving the crime and the arsonist was never caught. Current owner Jimmy Massacci was a child, when he and his father (then the owner) witnessed the event. He says the bar is haunted by apparitions of charred bodies, dark shadows and white orbs and flashes of light in the stairwell. Jimmy wants justice and to give these men recognition, and to give closure to some of their family members. Jason and Steve pick up high EMFs and hear loud screeching noises in the stairwell. During a dead end EVP session, Steve and Jason agree that the spirits would be more likely to interact with Adam as they could relate to him based on their commonalities. He picks up some voices and usual sounds. Tango and Steve collect strange energy readings on the second floor when they discuss the possibility that someone took their own life. Could it be that the arsonist killed himself in the fire? That the hauntings are not the victims, but the taunted soul of the perpetrator? Meanwhile, claims that the apparitions of the victims- charred and dark apparitions that smell of burning hair- present themselves at the mortuary prompt the team to investigate the local (which is now an entertainment venue). The team experiences lots of footsteps and odd noises in the mortuary. Jason feels something touch his shoulder, Amy feels cobwebs drape over her. They both hear footsteps walking in front of them. Britt and Adam check out the cemetery where bodies from the fire could have been buried. They get amazing responses on the EMF reader to their EVP questions and find anomaly on the digital camera, which leads them to an unmarked grave. What a mystery! Oh wait, the anomaly was an equipment malfunction. Bummer. Steve speculates that the feelings in the mortuary basement are actually EMF hypersensitivity. But then they hear footsteps from the first floor, and chase the sounds to find nothing. They check the DVR and find no evidence of a person walking around. The evidence picks up a clear voice in the Jimani lounge saying "too late", or something like that. And a voice at the mortuary said, "stop it". Everyone agrees that the activity is serving a great purpose: telling a story of a tragedy and injustice that needs to be heard. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes